


Blow Out The Candles and Make A Wish

by lostinthesounds



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke!In A Cabin, Definitely Not Inspired By Bob and Eliza, F/M, Hehehe, It's Clarke's Week period., Mentions of Helicopter Ride, Monty is there but not really, Raven Is Such A Good Friend, The Big 30th Bday, What Better Way Than To Spend It Than With Her Best Friend, Yall Know The Bathtub Picture, and husband, hehe, it's Clarke's birthday, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthesounds/pseuds/lostinthesounds
Summary: @UnofficialRavenReyes just posted a Instagram story:On a helicopter ride to celebrate my best friend, it's her birthday on thursday!@MontyIsSoGreen commented:kind of you to ignore the guy sitting next to her.Raven sighed, nudging Monty in the ribcage as he broke out in laughter at his lame attempt at teasing her. Meanwhile, the truth was that Bellamy didn't want to be on camera and he was too busy making funny faces at his wife who sat in front of him.





	Blow Out The Candles and Make A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> As the fandom freaks out over Bob and Eliza finally showing they exist after a month of giving us no content, we know that she started her birthday week with a helicopter with her best friend and husband! What better way to rejoice, than to create it in the bellarke universe? Enjoy!

Clarke stood on the tarmac, checking her phone notifications as it buzzed in her pocket. She had nothing else to do as they waited for the helicopter to land, so she had been scrolling through messages she missed in the morning as she was packing for their trip. She was typing a reply to her mother, who was curious about how to send her birthday gift through the mail (although, Clarke assured that she would wait another month before she had a break for the holidays to go back home) but her mother insisted. She got the notification from Raven’s username, who kept her distance and walked a few feet behind her. _No wonder why_. 

_**@UnofficialRavenReyes just posted an Instagram story. Press to watch**. _

Knowing it would most likely include her face, Clarke presses the notification hesitantly. Raven was talking with Monty in the background of the video, as the camera shakily focused on the two backsides of the couple in front of her. She turns around to send a playful glare in Raven's direction, who had been smart to look away when she does. Clarke felt her cheeks redden, and as the wind picks up around her with the helicopter landing in front of the group, she blames it on sudden nerves rather than how close Bellamy had been standing walking next to her. She glances at him wondering how she would be so lucky in life, biting her bottom lip as he stays entranced by the helicopter landing. 

She reaches over, grabbing at Bellamy’s hand wanting to hear his voice. 

“You okay?” She asks, more like shouts in his direction over the wind. 

He smiles, and squeezes her hand tightly. 

“No other place I’d rather be.” 

Clarke felt her heart swell, taking a step to the left to get close to him and she leans into his side. He doesn’t take long to wrap an arm around her shoulders and hold her to his chest, and she never agreed with a statement more. In the warm and tender embrace of her husband, her best friends, with the loud noises of the helicopter settling down; there was no other place she’d rather be either. 

She breathes in his cologne, not bothering to move even when Raven and Monty catch up to them or when the pilot climbs down from the front seat of the helicopter in front of them. 

Raven teased, “Look at these love birds!” 

Clarke scoffed, although she couldn’t help but giggle as Bellamy responded with a quick retort of his own. 

“You don’t have to look at us, y’know?” 

“Thank _god_, I’m separating you two once we get on.” Raven exclaimed, and Clarke’s head pops up as she moves away from Bellamy. The brunette doesn’t even seem fazed when she laughs at her friend’s expression of tightly furrowed brows. “You never leave the house! It’s my right as a best friend to make sure Clarke has the best day, and that includes being around _everybody_.” 

Bellamy pouts, “That’s not fair, Reyes.” 

“We’re married, Rae.” Clarke reminded her in a dull tone and the simple fact made Bellamy reach for her hand again. It seemed like both of them loved hearing the news, _still_. 

“And we’re getting on a helicopter.” She explained, as she greets the pilot once he gets closer to the group. “It doesn’t make a difference.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but laugh so much that her cheeks hurt, and she turns to Bellamy once he’s handed over their single luggage case and pulls him by the arm. “You know you’re my real best friend right?” 

Bellamy tilted his head, his shaggy hair of black curls fell against his forehead and she wanted nothing more than to rake her hands through it’s softness as they flew over the water. _Something she wouldn’t be able to do now_. He squints when the sun hits him in the eyes, jokingly saying in reply, “Of course I do, but there’s no telling Raven that.” 

Clarke’s eyes sparkled, appreciative of how he was playing along with her banter. Her fingers clutch onto his jacket sleeve, knowing they’d be told to get in the helicopter at any moment. 

“Not only are you my best friend.” She says shyly, loving the way the term falls off her tongue. “But you’re also my husband.” 

Bellamy sighs softly, the notion barely audible for someone who’s standing a few feet away from him—but clearly noticeable to the woman in front of him who’s inches away from his face—and his hand reaches up to caress her cheek. It all happens in a matter of seconds, but it feels like so much more. 

“That’s why we needed Raven and Monty to make the trip,” Bellamy replied. “Cause then we would’ve went by ourselves and—“ 

Before he could finish his thoughts, or acknowledge the blush that creeped up her neck at the thought of being alone in a cabin they were traveling to, Clarke shoved him backwards. The smiles never leaving their faces, so wide and bright and all for each other. 

Raven calls for them both from a passenger window, trying to sound annoyed when she really wasn’t. That’s when Clarke turns to Bellamy, adjusting the beanie on her head. 

“Where are you gonna sit, babe?” Clarke asks him, reaching for the passenger window on instinct as he walks around the tarmac to the other side. 

“With Raven and Monty, obviously.” 

“What?” She pulls her hand back, eyes narrowed towards her husband who was already half way buckled into his seat and closing the door. 

“It’s your birthday we’re celebrating here, love.” He clarified, watching carefully as she climbs into the seat next to the pilot and she turns to face him before she gets strapped in. “So you get all the special treatment.” 

Raven and Monty agree loudly, with chants and screams of excitement. Too bad, a small part of Clarke wanted to curl up next to Bellamy and watch the world around her swirl in blue and green from above, with _her_ world of dreams right next to her. 

She loved her friends. _She really really did_. But, this was her 30th birthday she was celebrating and she was a married woman now. 

Maybe, she just wanted to spend it on the couch watching re-runs of Master Chef with her husband, Bellamy right next to her who would kiss her senseless everytime she asked him to. _Just maybe_. 

Although she can’t and won’t lie, the view was incredible from up in the sky. 

She feels grateful for everything in her life, and there was no greater feeling. 

* * *

Your Friend Just Posted An Instagram Story, Press To View.

**@UnofficalRavenReyes**: [1.12PM] _On a helicopter ride to celebrate my best friend, it’s her birthday on Thursday_!

**@MontyIsSoGreen commented**: [1:14PM] _Kind of you to ignore the person sitting next to her_. 

Raven sighed, nudging Monty in the ribcage as he broke out in laughter at his lame attempt at teasing her. Meanwhile, the truth was that Bellamy didn't want to be on camera and he was too busy making funny faces at his wife who sat in front of him.

He had his tongue stuck out, looking at Clarke through the rear view mirror who couldn’t stop smiling at him. It was almost like he knew exactly what to do to make her laugh, to make her enjoy something. Raven tries to recall her best friend’s happiest times in life, and her worst days, and Bellamy was apart of most of them. 

She knew they were made for eachother a long time ago. 

It was clear now, how Bellamy and Clarke were made for the other. Raven had no doubt, not anymore. 

So, she lets them have their moment and goes back to posting more pictures of the scenery below them and letting herself ask as many questions about the tallest trees, or the brightest flowers she could see from this high; as she needed to Monty who was in a daze of his own.

For a second, Raven thinks that she needs better friends who would pay attention to her. But then she realizes that she’s about to spend a weekend in a cabin house with her three best friends, just miles away from the ocean, and suddenly she knows she won’t ever have friends like these. 

The people beside her are _family_. 

* * *

“Bell,” Clarke warned, setting the shirt she was trying to fold and put away into one of the dress drawers down on the bed. She couldn’t do this now, not when Bellamy was pressing his mouth against her neck and had his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She laughs through her frustration, “_Babe_.” 

Bellamy’s head perched on her shoulder to speak, whining “Can we do this later?”

He gestured to their suitcase in front of them, laying open with most of their belongings still inside. Clarke couldn’t wrap her head around why the packed so many things, they were only going to be gone for two days. She tried to convince Bellamy to let her take a second suitcase incase they find any souvenirs or tokens to keep, but he found a way to pack their stuff together in the single luggage. 

So she couldn’t complain, _then_. At least. 

Now, she could. 

As much as she loved the cabin or wanted to make as many memories as she could here, the luggage had to be dealt with first. The two of them got the biggest room, the suite (Clarke couldn’t keep her mouth closed from shock for about ten minutes, as her husband had to refrain her from jumping on the bed like a child because she was so excited) and Raven got the room at the end of the hall along with Monty who had the room opposite her’s. 

“Not if you wanna do what I think _you_ want to do, Mr.Blake.” She teased him lightly. 

He groaned, fake annoyance and all, and steps back to press a harsh kiss against the side of Clarke’s head. 

“Anyways,” Bellamy tried to change the subject now that the time has passed as he sits on the bed. “Do you have any idea when the dinner is planned for tonight? Isn’t Harper coming out too?” 

Clarke nods, remembering her conversation with Raven before they got off the helicopter earlier. The dinner was private, and she had never been so excited to have a real chef come and cook in the cabin’s kitchen. It felt like a dream, being treated like such a special girl. She felt like a princess, to put it in comparison. Harper was Monty’s girlfriend, and the two blondes had quickly became friends a few months ago when she got casted as a guest star on the last season of their show. 

She would love to have her around to celebrate too. 

“Around 7, I think.” Clarke hummed as she tried to search for a clock on either of the four walls. She finds one in the corner; and reads the time aloud. “We have like two hours, love.” 

“Okay, good.” Bellamy says, and stands up to pull his shirt over his head to be left in a white tank top. Clarke held her breath, as he began to walk towards the bathroom. “I’m gonna go shower so you could finish this, because I can tell I’m a _distraction_.” He points at her with a smile saying his last words, knowing she was thinking about him bothering her a few minutes before. 

Clarke adds more folded shirts into a stack and walks over to the dresser to put them inside, making it seem like no big deal. “Okay, that sounds like a plan.” 

(Inside, she felt like it was _too_ easy to throw everything inside drawers and follow him into the shower. Because folding clothes obviously doesn’t beat the experience of showering with your significant other, however—Bellamy and his stubbornness (playful or not) didn’t need to know that) 

She waits to hear the lock on the bathroom door when he closes it, pouting to herself when she realizes that he indeed in fact, _close_ the door. Clarke looks around the room, knowing that she might never be in a place that looks like it was made for a Royal visit or a king and queen. The decor was extravagant, a light beige color painted the walls with a painting hung above the bed frame. She had snuck a glance in the bathroom earlier, before Bellamy had caught up to her in terms of the house tour—and she’s pretty sure her dreams were made of the view before her eyes—and she couldn’t wait to get inside either. 

It had both a shower: dials and spray nozzles hung from above your head and on the sides, and a porcelain bathtub in the shape of a heart that completely took her breath away when she thought of spending the night being held in Bellamy’s arms as they stared out the window in front of them. _The window_. The view was gorgeous, being able to see the mountains and the balcony that she would be able to stand outside of in the morning. 

In that moment, she felt like she just _needed_ to see the view again. Clarke’s cheeks go red, her skin already flushed just thinking of opening the door to see Bellamy under the shower head with fog and steam from the water covering the glass. 

He was right earlier, she could fold these clothes _later_. 

Clarke grabbed a towel from the hook behind their door, not before pulling the sweater she was wearing over her head and setting it on the bed. She reaches for the knob of the bathroom door, and is surprised to find it unlocked. She hears the click instantly, and opens the door a fraction just to air out the steam that tries to find a way out of the room. And to test her allowance into the room if Bellamy didn’t want her inside. 

However, as his wife, Clarke knew he wouldn’t have any objections.

“Bell?”

“Hmmm?” He answered, using his hand to pull the curtain back a little to look at her. “Everything alright?”

“Fine.” She croaked, holding the towel tighter to her chest as she takes in the appearance of endless water drops falling over his eyes, cheeks, face and admiring how his front curls stick to his forehead. _God_, was he a sight of his own. And he was her’s, _all her’s_. Her _husband_. She gets brave, telling him with clearing her throat. “Are you almost done in there?” 

Bellamy shuts the curtain again probably just thinking that she was putting things away, (if only he knew what she really wanted to do.) His deep chuckle echoes in the large room, “Already making me rush and kicking me out, babe?” 

“So, is that a no?” She asks to clarify again, pulling her short sleeved shirt over her head and letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. 

Her jeans were pulled down to her ankles when Bellamy spoke up again, “Is there a reason why—“ 

Curiosity gets the best of him, having poked his head through the curtain again mid sentence just to look her in the eyes and figure out her scheme for himself. He meets her gaze, right when she kicks off one of her pant legs from her feet and he’s thankful that he already put the soap bar back onto the tray because he would’ve dropped it. Her grin is contagious, and Bellamy can’t help but let his eyes travel lower naturally. 

He’s speechless. 

She reaches behind her back to clip her navy colored bra off herself, and Bellamy wished he had the words to ask if he could do it for her. Once again, he’s left at a loss of words for how she makes him feel when it drops to the floor. 

Clarke closes the door behind her until it clicks, and begins to walk closer towards the shower. She tilts her head and narrows her eyes, “I’d say that wanting to take a shower with you is enough of a reason to let me in, right?” 

“_God_, you don’t even have to ask me Clarke.” Bellamy made it clear, pulling back the curtain to let her step inside his space. He was in a trance almost immediately of the way her blue eyes went wide, how they turned into a beacon of light in the fog surrounding them. He felt so lucky in that moment, just getting to see his wife bare in front of him and beautiful as ever. He closes the curtain as far as it could go, letting an arm slip around her waist as the other hand settles for a gentle graze of her hip as she shuffled closer to his chest. Her blonde hair cascaded onto her shoulders sticking to her skin as the water struck against her. 

“I love you,” Clarke whispered as she leaned forward to press lightly against his lips. “So much.” 

He takes a second to think about how much she means to him. Of how he could’ve only known her existence for the rougher part of thirteen years, been her best friend for almost six, and how Clarke knew him better than anybody else in the entire world. Bellamy couldn’t love anyone, never loved anyone, as much as he loves Clarke. 

She was the key to his heart, happiness and purpose. The _least_ he could’ve done for her birthday is plan a trip with their best friends and escape from the crazy world for a while. As long as she was happy, he felt like walking on clouds right along with her. Bellamy knew she was thinking about that, about what he’s done for her. 

“I love you too.” 

He was also thinking about what she’s done for him, but he let his lips do the talking for a few minutes. They lost track of time after a while anyways. 

* * *

“Stay here with me, please.” Clarke mumbled, head turning to the side to press a gentle kiss against Bellamy’s neck. “It’s too early to leave anyways.”

Bellamy sighed blissfully, forgetting for a moment that Raven or Monty would be waking up soon and asking if they wanted breakfast before they had to pack up and leave the cabin. He held Clarke from behind, letting their legs tangle together as water splashed around them in small waves. 

“We’ve been in here for over an hour, what if Raven gets up and asks where we are?” 

“Then, we let her wonder.” Clarke said as she leaned further back into his embrace to make him stay. He didn’t need to do anything except hold her tight and never let go. “I told you this is how I wanted to spend my birthday morning, so _please_, Bell.” She paused, turning her head around to glare at him with her puppy sad eyes. “You don’t have to satisfy everyone, and didn’t you say that I would get special treatment on this trip?” 

Bellamy bit his lip, deciding to be a tease and pinch her hip to make her giggle. 

“I could think of _a lot_ of ways I satisfied you last night, _and_ even this morning Clarke.” He reminded her, voice whispering in her ear which was enough to make her shiver in his arms. It wasn’t fair, how he knew every thing to make her blush. 

(She certainly didn’t need a reminder either, everything still fresh in her mind.) 

“Hm. I know that too.” She agreed. Then, she looks out the window to admire the blue sky and the sun rising in the distance. The sunlight reflects against the glass, making the tile warm to the touch when her fingers graze the tub. “The view is beautiful, isn’t it?” She questioned softly, feeling dazed by the reality in front of her. 

She doesn’t see it, but Bellamy’s gaze switches from looking outside to the back of Clarke’s head—the top bun on her head which held her blonde waves out of her face, making it easy to fall back in love with every little trait that made her who she is. There was a birthmark below her hairline, followed by another one hidden above her shoulder that he loved to kiss sometimes. 

His hand rubs up and down the side of her arm, his eyes fluttering shut with the image of the woman he loves flashes through his mind. He mumbled, “It’s beautiful, but nothing compares to you.” 

Clarke felt as if her heart would burst at his comment, as she nuzzled back into his bare chest and let herself close her eyes too. 

She deserved this. 

She’s always deserved to be happy and loved. 

And now, in the first hours of being thirty years old, Clarke felt like she got exactly what she’s been wishing for all these years. She got her adventure, her heart ache, her lessons, her memories that would always remind her of the last decade of her life. 

She could only move forward. The only person she would ever want to do the journey called life with, for the rest of her days, is just beside her. 

* * * 

“Get my phone, will ya?” Clarke asks him, and Bellamy nods as he adjusts the towel around his waist and walks into their bedroom. He comes back a few seconds later, phone in hand. 

He goes to give it to her, but she shakes her head. “Take a picture of me, I wanna remember this someday.” 

Bellamy raises his brow, “But, you’re—“

”_Naked_?,” Clarke uses her hands to push some of the foam bubbles upwards to cover her chest more, just to make him feel better about taking the picture. “I know that, love. But, this is such a picture perfect opportunity and I don’t wanna waste it.” 

Bellamy nods hesitantly, leaning against the vanity to wait until she was ready to take the photo. He understood her need for wanting memories, so he would do anything to provide the best camera angle for her. 

“Turn your head,” He tells her, so her face could seem like it’s glowing against the yellow sunlight that’s starting to shine through the window. “Don’t look at me, babe. Look at the wall, or outside even.” 

Clarke tries to stay serious, or pose without trying too hard or make it seem like the whole scenario was planned. She just couldn’t help it. The minute he had said that he took a few good ones, she broke out into giddy laughter over his attempt at sounding professional and asked for her phone back to scroll through them. 

“These would look _so_ good on my Instagram, Bell.” She paused as she found one she adored, complimenting his efforts when she analyzed the phone. Her face was tilted up and gaze was focused towards the wall with a small smirk, as she the view outside was on full display behind her. 

She wants to filter the photo, but Bellamy strides over to her and crouches down to tilt her chin up to face him. He kisses her hard, leaving her breathless when he pulls away abruptly. 

It was a shock because it all happened so fast, making her want to ask him questions but she stays silent when he licks his lips anxiously. 

Did he think the pictures wouldn’t be smart to post? Did he not _like_ them? 

“I know your fans are gonna freak out over those pictures,” He says to her in a whisper, eyes averted from his intense gaze of wanting to know his opinion. He continued shyly, “But, they gotta know you’re mine okay? I just don’t—“ 

Clarke shuts him up with another kiss, lips parted as she cradles the back of his neck with her hand to keep him close when she doesn’t want to let go. 

She was his. 

He was her’s. 

They belonged to _eachother_. 

(Clarke let Bellamy wrap her up in a towel minutes later, and led her back to bed so they could cuddle for bit longer before the dream of their weekend could be over. Neither of them knew how her towel ended up on the floor next to the bed, or why they couldn’t stop smiling as Bellamy kept reminding her that it was her birthday today. 

And she got what she wanted. All she wanted this weekend was time with Bellamy, and she _got_ that.) 

She knew thirty was going to be a good year. It just had to be a year filled with positivity and happiness, with her husband by her side; shamelessly knowing she would never get tired of calling him that.

Clarke tells herself_, Bring it on_. 


End file.
